Pokemon Adventures: Lemons
by finalshine57
Summary: A collection of lemons approved by big bang blast from his story Pokemon Adventures. This story is based on the plotline of this story and I highly recommend giving it a try before you read this.


**Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, I give you, Pokemon Adventures: Behind the Scenes! Basically what this is, is a collection of lemons from Pokemon Adventures that have either been foreshadowed or mentioned. Due to the story being only 2 chapters long, I will not have many soon, but hopefully you still enjoy this fic and my friend gets a few new readers!**

Chapter 1: Red and Green at the Pokemon Center!

It was around night. Not very late at night, but still just enough that you would need streetlamps to see where to go. Anyways, there are two people who are checking in to a local Pokemon Center for the night. Little did they know that this night would soon become one of the greatest of their lives.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in the bed with me Red?" Green asked

"Yes I am sure," Red replied. "You might try something, so I'll just sleep on the couch."

Green pouted. "Man Red, you're no fun! I promise that if you sleep with me it will be a good time!"

Red laughed. "Whatever you say Green. Now I'm tired and I want to sleep, good night."

Then Red closed his eyes.

I have to get him to loosen up, Green thought. And I know just the way how!

At about midnight, Red woke up. What he saw when he woke up was a pleasurable sight. On top of him was Green, who was wearing nothing except for a black bra and panties. Red blushed.

"Green," Red said. "What are you doing?"

Green gave a seductive smile. "Showing you how to have a good time."

With the formalities out of the way, Green removed the blankets covering Red. Red wanted nothing more than to fuck her right then, but his polite side kept him in check. While thoughts were racing through his head, Green crawled towards Red, her breast bouncing with every step.

Oh god, Red thought. Green is so damn sexy!

Green first got rid of Red's pants. She pulled them off and threw them who knows where. Next were his boxers. She took a moment to remove because she noticed something.

"Do I turn you on Red?" she asked using her sexiest voice. "I know that you want nothing more than to pound cute, innocent, little me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Red stammered.

She giggled some. "Thats not what your cock says to me, my dear Red."

She then threw the boxers, too.

"Now be a good boy and undress me also," Green whispered.

Red wasn't sure what made him do it, but he leaned forward, reaching around Green's back and unstrapping Green's bra from her chest. He could tell her breast were at least a 34. But know that he had removed her bra, it seemed that they were even bigger than he previously thought.

"You like what you see?" Green whispered into his ear.

Her voice was making Red's hormones go wild. Red really wanted to fuck her brains out, just to show her how manly he was. But he still couldn't bring himself to do it. Something inside of him just didn't want him to do it. And whatever it was was pissing Red off. He then took off her panties, revealing her in all of her glory.

"Now our first order of business," Green said. "Lie down."

Red did as he was told. Without warning, Green plunged her mouth over his dick. Red's eyes went wide with pleasure as his cock was inside of the hottest, tightest, and wettest place that it had ever been. She bobbed her head back and forth while pumping her hand on whatever part of his cock that wasn't in her mouth. She removed her mouth from his dick for a moment and furiously jacked him off while talking.

"If you liked that then you are going to LOVE this."

The next thing that he knew, Green's tits were rubbing the veins of Red's cock, making him feel even more pleasure, something that he didn't think was possible. She furiously fapped her breast on his cock faster and faster until Red had too much pleasure built up.

"I'm going to cum!" he shouted.

Green wasted no time in placing her mouth over Red's cock. She licked and sucked and blew on the his head until he came. He released pump after pump of cum into her wanting mouth until he finally stopped. He laid on his back in orgasmic pleasure.

"And now for the main part," Green whispered.

Green positioned herself over Red's cock. She let gravity do the work as she fell on Red's cock. It hit all of her most pleasurable points at once, making her gasp in pleasure. When she finally got over it, she started bouncing up and down. Red grabbed her hips to help her. He watched her bounce on his dick, seeing her tits jump every time. Green watched him as she bounced faster, feeling embarrassed the more she jumped.

"Ah this feels so good," Green moaned sluttily.

"It does for me too, Green," Red groaned.

"I feel like I'm about to cum," Green moaned.

She fell forward, letting Red gain control. Red felt her pussy grow tighter around his cock. Red grabbed her ass and started pounding her pussy like a bitch in heat.

"Ah!" Green screamed. "I'M CUMMING!"

"I am too!" Red shouted.

"Then let's cum together!" Green screamed in pleasure.

Green came, screaming all the way. Red didn't want to get in trouble with Nurse Joy for waking everybody up, so he did what he had too, silencing Green with a passionate kiss. Green accepted the kiss, kissing him back with more force as she continued bouncing on his cock until he too, came. He released a torrent of cum into her needy pussy. He could swear that he could actually hear it pumping into her tight cunt. They lay together in a heap on the couch in an orgasmic pleasure. It was interrupted when Red was hit by an unexpected idea.

"Lean over the bed," he instructed.

Green only smiled, walking over to the bed and leaning on it. Red positioned himself behind her, reinserting himself inside of her pussy. He thrust in and out at a slow pace.

"Go faster now!" Green ordered.

Red couldn't reject a young girl's request. He fucked her with the speed of a Rapidash and the force of a Geodude. Simply put, he fucked her tight cunt hard and fast. He had his eyes closed in extreme pleasure. Green was moaning loudly, showing that she enjoyed this just as much as he did. It all came to an end when Red came, ejecting his load once again into her tight pussy. He pulled out when he sure that she was finished.

"Ah fuck," he said. "That was good."

Green didn't say anything. She grabbed his cock and licked up the juices that were still remaining on it, licking it clean until there was nothing left.

"I have to say Red-kun," Green said. "I didn't think you were so dominant at this."

Red blushed at Green's compliment and at his new nickname.

"So what do we do now?" he asked her.

Green smirked and said, "Wanna go another round?"

**And this is where our first chapter ends. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter of Pokemon Adventures: Lemons and I hope that you come back for the next chapter as well. But first, some advertising. This story was approved by my best friend, big bang blast. This is where the basis of this story comes from and I think that you should go and check it out, along with DarkChild316. Anyways, remember to read and review!**


End file.
